


PAX East is Fun When You're Drunk As Fuck

by Nikki_The_Duck



Series: KRii7Y Stories [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Krybaby Klub
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, PAX East, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_The_Duck/pseuds/Nikki_The_Duck
Summary: The boys have a small party in Tyler's room. Lets just say drunk SMii7Y is very bold.





	PAX East is Fun When You're Drunk As Fuck

    John walked through the winding halls of the hotel, skimming each door number over with little thought until he got to the one that Tyler had messaged him. Behind the door, he heard casual conversation as well as a couple of laughs. He knocked a few times, hearing the commotion calm down and someone approach the door.  
    He was greeted by his Canadian friend: a drink in his hand and a smile plastered to his face. "John, you fucker! I didn't know you were coming!" Jaren stepped aside to allow the blond to enter the room.  
    "And hello to you too. Nice to see you drunk already," John replied, waving towards the other bodies that populated the room.  
    "Yeah! Cut him off the alcohol," Scotty commented, obviously more drunk than the aforementioned brunette. Everyone laughed at their friends' drunkness and went back to their side conversations.  
   "How's Pax so far? It's only Friday and you already have a solo cup in your hand," the blond male laughed as the Canadian standing in front of him made a pouty face and finished the liquor that was in his cup.  
   "It's not that bad. Got recognized a few times on the way here, signed some shit. The usual," Jaren set his cup down and fixed his hat, looking up at the other with cloudy eyes. "You should get a drink as well, KrymanGayboy." The brunette earned a playful shove from John.  
   "I mean, it's late enough to not give a shit about anything," John replied, watching as his friend smiled and make his way to the small table that had half-drunken bottles on it, pouring himself a new drink as well as getting one for the American.  
   "Oh my god! Stop messaging your boyfriend and enjoy the fucking moment," Anthony practically yelled at their giant friend who had his face buried in his phone.  
    Without looking up nor stopping his fingers from sending a message, he simply snapped: "Fuck you, I miss Craig." The entire room filled with laughs at Tyler's response. Jaren came back with two drinks, holding out one for John. The latter mumbled a thanks and took it, watching the shorter male drink from his new cup.  
    "I hope that's water you're drinking," the blond laughed out, taking a sip from the vodka he was given.  
    Jaren just smirked and pulled John down with his free hand. "You tell me," he said before smashing together their lips in a brief kiss. The both of them pulled back; the blond had his eyebrows up in surprise and the brunette had a lazy smile on his lips. Their friends behind them just stared, multiple mouths hanging open.  
   "I didn't get enough time to check," John pulled the smaller male closer, "lemme try again." Both of their mouths met in a heated kiss, the older tasted the whiskey that burned on the other's tongue; both enjoyed every moment of it.  
   Their heat of passion was cut short by Tyler. "If you guys are going to fuck, go to your own fucking rooms." The two boys looked back to see their friends either looking away or watching with amusement. Jaren swayed against the taller male and the latter shrugged off the recommendations.  
   "Can we stay if we don't be as gay?" The brunette spoke into his cup, only for it to be taken away by John.  
   "Keep your dicks to yourselves and you can stay as long as you want, baby," Scotty commented, promptly passing out on the bed.  
   Everyone went back to mingling about the meet up the next day and left the two alone in their own bubble.  
   "So, gay friends?" The Canadian asked, wrapping his arms around John's neck.  
   "If that's you asking to be my boyfriend, then yes, gay friends," The blond responded, running his ringed fingers through a mess of brown hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad that John wasn't at PAX this year, but at least I can somewhat write out my fantasies (well, not really.)


End file.
